


Superman Undies

by fujoshi_robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied D/s, Jealous Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Morning Cuddles, Partnership, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_robin/pseuds/fujoshi_robin
Summary: Nightwing returns to Gotham to assist Batman with a case. Bruce reminds him that, even as their roles change, Dick is still his boy and some wardrobe choices are simply off-limits.





	Superman Undies

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @garbagecollector for beta reading and helping me edit this!!

Dick nuzzles his face against Bruce’s morning stubble and sighs. They’re sprawled out on the couch in their pajamas, as sunlight pours through the penthouse window, sparkling along the riverview of the Gotham skyline. It’s a rare treat that Nightwing and Batman get to patrol together in the same city, and it makes Dick terribly nostalgic.

He loves Bludhaven and he loves calling the shots and having the freedom to think on his feet, but there’s something so familiar and special about sailing through the Gotham sky at Bruce’s side. Batman knows every quirk of his movements, the same way he knows every gargoyle and skyscraper and warehouse. It’s home. There’s no need to talk or go through the procedures because Dick knows how Bruce works. It’s that comfort that makes Dick think sometimes… maybe it’s not so bad to come back to Gotham and be a sidekick, just once in awhile.

Although Bruce isn’t typically a sentimental guy, Dick can tell he’s equally pleased that they’re working together as partners on this case. He’d been remarkably less sulky than usual and even managed to throw together a decent egg and bacon breakfast. They have the place all to themselves after a productive night of crime fighting, and for the first time in what seems like forever, there are no appointments, superhero or otherwise, on the calendar. Bruce is curled up on the couch with a mug of good coffee, the newspaper, and his boy snuggled up to him, a perfect Saturday morning.

He muses on this when Dick smiles and gently pushes the newspaper away, nestling himself into his large lap. Dick leans forward to kiss him, tasting coffee on his lips, and Bruce returns the kiss softly and lovingly, before breaking off, grunting and pulling them both upright so that Dick can straddle his lap more comfortably. The newspaper falls to the floor with a soft thump.

“Feels good,” Dick whispers, his lips close to Bruce’s mouth as he grinds his hips, feeling Bruce’s length get hard under him, through his soft sweatpants. He smiles at that and Bruce responds by kissing his mouth more eagerly, his large hands grasping at Dick’s sides, slowly and softly and then faster, more eager as they explore his lithe ribs, thumbs brushing against tight muscles. Dick lets out a pleased moan as Bruce presses his tongue to Dick’s neck, his hands tightening their grip and trailing downward to cup and spread his ass.

It’s self-assured and possessive and _so_ right, Dick thinks to himself, his morning wood tight against his belly, as Bruce kneads his cheeks. He smiles into Bruce’s cool, gray eyes, grinding his hips in time to Bruce’s hand movements. The feeling of Bruce’s large hands on him, eager and appreciative, is maddeningly good and it doesn’t take long for those hands to slip inside the waistband of his yoga pants, and yank them down impatiently.

Dick gives a delicate, needy sigh and thrusts his hips forward eagerly, but Bruce’s eyes grow wide when he sees what Dick’s wearing. Tight blue cotton briefs with red lining, and a familiar emblem on the leg. Dick cocks his head to the side to look at Bruce’s expression. It isn’t a look of arousal.

“What’s up?” Dick asks, confused as he glances down, his boner obvious in his blue Superman briefs.

“What...” Bruce scoffs incredulously, “What are _these?”_ He snaps the waistband of Dick’s undies, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. Dick blinks.

“Um. Underwear?” He grins sheepishly. “Hey, I know I go commando a lot but you don't have to act so surprised—”

“Not the issue,” Bruce cuts Dick off.

Dick looks at Bruce, perplexed, and then brings a hand to his mouth, giggling before he can stop himself. “Bruce, are you… are you mad that I’m wearing Superman underwear?”

Bruce huffs. Dick smirks and lowers his eyelids to fix a sultry gaze on his suitor.

“Do you wish they were Batman underwear, _boss_? ‘Cause I have those too…”

Bruce grunts, narrowing his eyes at Dick’s obvious attempt to change the subject, and examines the offending underpants more closely. “They even have the “S” on the back?!” He blurts out, leaning over Dick’s shoulder to see _Superman’s_ emblem on _his boy_ ’s shapely bottom.

“It’s not an ‘S,’” Dick corrects him impatiently, “It’s the Kryptonian symbol for hope and—”

“I don’t want you wearing that symbol.”

“Bruce! It’s just underwear— it doesn’t mean anything. You know I’m a Superman fan,” Dick presses a tender hand to Bruce’s heart and struggles to keep in his laughter. But Bruce shakes his head.

“Oh, no. That symbol shouldn’t be anywhere near your ass,” He blushes harder at his own words, looking mildly annoyed with himself for showing such emotion and Dick chuckles delightedly. It’s so unbelievably cute— Bruce’s jealousy! over _him!_

“You think this is something to laugh about?” There’s a twinkle in Bruce’s eye, as his grip tightens on Dick’s hips and he regains some of his sternness. Dick knows how to read the trace of a smirk on his lips.

“No,” he bats his eyelashes sweetly.

“No?”

“No, _sir_ ,” Dick’s smiling widely now, biting his lower lip to keep from giggling.

“You’re right ‘no sir,’” Bruce says, grabbing Dick under his arms and flipping him over and across his lap before the guy has a chance to make a smart remark. Dick shrieks as his hands brush the hardwood floor and his ass is displayed upward for Bruce’s indulgence, Superman Shield and all.

“Bruce!” Dick squirms as Bruce raises his hand in the air and brings it down hard on the center of Dick’s ass, right over the “S” emblem. His ears are red. “Bruce, what are you _doing?!”_

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he asks, bringing the flat of his hand down again and spanking Dick earnestly, several times right on the crown of his bottom, coaxing a cluster of embarrassed laughter out of him. Well! It’s certainly been awhile since _this_ has happened.

“Ahahahah, Oww! OUCH! Oh my god, _Bruce,_ I cannot believe— Ow!” Bruce grabs Dick’s struggling arm with his left hand and locks it to his back as he continues to cheerfully wallop his boy’s butt. Dick twists and wriggles his whole body, relishing the feeling of Bruce’s strong arms restraining him. “Well geez, this is one way to start the day!” Dick gasps and gently bites down on the knuckle of his other hand, more nervous laughter escaping his lips as he feels Bruce tug the offending undies down his legs and clean off his ankles.

“Get this garbage out of the way,” Bruce mutters, flinging them across the room and bringing his hand down again to smack Dick swiftly and eagerly, warming up his bright flesh.

“Hey! Garbage?! That’s a little—oh…!” The loud slaps sting a _lot_ more this way, but the touch of Bruce’s hand on his bare skin is so glorious that Dick lets out a lewd moan, his back arching to let his ass curve upwards. “ _Bruce_ ,” Dick groans, wriggling delightedly. “Oww, that last one hurt!”

“Good— maybe it’ll teach you not to wear those again.” He punctuates his words by alternating slaps to Dick’s red cheeks. Dick pouts and fidgets, trying to get comfortable in his current very uncomfortable position. “I know you’re not my sidekick anymore, Dick,” he lectures, “and I know you’ve made a name for yourself on your own and I’m very proud,” Dick feels himself growing hot and little lightheaded from the unusual praise, “but let me make myself clear,” he lands a resounding whack to Dick’s upper thighs and Dick gasps, “you’ll _always_ be _my_ boy. Understand?”

“Yes,” Dick whispers, heart fluttering.

Bruce lets go of Dick’s hand then to spread his cheeks apart and without warning, wallops him _there_ , several fast, stinging swats to the sensitive area around his hole. Dick whines, leaking precum onto Bruce’s thigh.

“What was that?” Bruce presses a thick finger against Dick’s entrance. “Did you say something, Dick?”

“Ahhh…!! Oh god, yes'sir!” He gasps, rocking his body across Bruce’s lap.

“Good boy. Though I think you’re enjoying this a little too much,” Bruce remarks, looking very satisfied with himself as he holds Dick steady and slaps his bare butt again.

“OH! _You’re_ one to talk,” Dick retorts, grinning and bucking his hips against the sizable bulge in Bruce’s sweatpants, even as he feels his warm skin throbbing. “You _possessive_ ass!”

“Language!” Bruce exclaims, exactly the way he used to say it when Dick was younger and Dick’s stomach does a flip in spite of himself, but when he looks back over his shoulder, he sees that Bruce is smiling fondly.

“That’s enough out of you, _young man_ ,” Bruce laughs, pulling Dick up and quickly standing to hoist him up over his shoulder. “Possessive, huh? I’ll show you possessive.”

Dick yelps with delight and lets himself be carried, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt into the master bedroom. He catches a glimpse of the discarded undies on the carpet and smirks to himself. Certainly, being a sidekick isn’t all bad.


End file.
